<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wherein Marinette and Adrien switch lives but not Miraculous by DarkBalance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726130">Wherein Marinette and Adrien switch lives but not Miraculous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance'>DarkBalance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, I barely proof-read, I'll probably go back and do it properly, Life Swap, Maybe - Freeform, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Origins rewrite, i didn't edit, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Adrien frowned at the girl in his arms. They were both sprawled across the floor, limbs tangled together in the middle of the classroom. He was so not in the mood for this sort of thing today.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>AKA The Miraculous: Origins story if Marinette's family owned a successful chain of bakeries across France and Asia, and Adrien's dad simply ran a small clothing boutique and repair shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wherein Marinette and Adrien switch lives but not Miraculous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I won't lie, I was so done with this piece and so ready to post that I did not properly proofread. I take full responsibility, but if you could point out any places I <i>really</i> need to check that would be lovely.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette presented her father with the best pair of baby doll eyes she could muster, working hard to get the emotion just right. She brought herself close enough to tears that her eyes should shine, but not be exactly wet. She was so tired of travelling and being isolated from kids her age. She loved visiting all manner of foreign countries, and she loved her family back in China as much as she loved the country of France, but she was so tired. Marinette was thirteen, but she only had one friend her own age, the mayor's daughter Chloé Bourgeois, and sometimes Marinette was dubious about how genuine that was. She wasn't stupid. She knew that she and Chloé would have a hard time getting along if her family were anything but successful entrepreneurs. She and Chloé were very headstrong individuals with strong personalities; the only difference was that Chloé's parents threw money at her and expected her to be satisfied. Marinette's parents might not be as present active as she would have liked, but they made time for her when they could.</p><p>It was too bad that that time was more often on a plane than not.</p><p>"Please, Papa? Please can I go to public school?" Marinette curled her lips down just so, just the way Chloé had coached her so many years ago when they wanted to stay up all night for the release of some foreign band or another. It had worked well back then, it should work just as well now. "I promise I'll practice the lute like Mama wants, and I'll do better to keep my room clean and I'll stay out of trouble and Chloé will be there too, you know I'll keep her out of trouble and please Papa?"</p><p>Tom pulled a hand over his face, peeking between his fingers as if avoiding the sight might get it to go away. And if Marinette bowed her head just a little further and glanced up through her bangs…</p><p>"Oh, fine!" he relented. "But you'll be the one to explain to your mother if you fall behind in your lessons, do you understand me? And you'll attend that baker's camp like we talked about, as well."</p><p>"Oh, Papa, thank you so much!" Marinette through her arms around her father's waist in a hug, letting the moisture in her eyes spill over into happy tears. That will make him feel better, that his baby girl was <em>happy</em> enough to cry.</p><hr/><p>Adrien frowned at the girl in his arms. They were both sprawled across the floor, limbs tangled together in the middle of the classroom. He was so not in the mood for this today. It was bad enough that his father once again stayed up way later than he said he would to work on <em>yet another</em> project, and hadn't remembered to do any of the things he promised he would in the morning. Adrien shouldn't feel so upset about it. He knew Gabriel Agreste literally never kept his promises, and he only remembered his son when it was convenient. But for some reason, probably because it was the first day of school, and the first year without his mother, or maybe because he slept wrong and his neck was not happy about it, but Adrien was just in a bad mood, and the new kid knocking him over and incessantly babbly apologies at him was not helping.</p><p>"Get off," he demanded, not caring about the cold tone he spoke with or the surprised, dumbfounded expression across the girl's face. "Now."</p><p>"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, Chloé just surprised me and I wasn't expecting her to actually push me!"</p><p>"Of course, she did. She's Chloé."</p><p>"Come on, Chloé isn't that bad," the girl chose to argue instead of getting off of Adrien's chest, even going so far as to lean one elbow on his chest as she defended who was apparently her friend. "I mean, she's a bit aggressive, and she doesn't really get along well with others, but she's great!"</p><p>"Yeah… if you're friends with her, that says a lot more about you than it does me. Now get off." Adrien shoved at her, not enough to be rude or to be seen as harassment, he still had enough of hit wits about him there. He just didn't feel like making a good impression. Eventually, she gets the point.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry! It's my first day, I'm still getting the hang of this public school thing," she pushes up off the floor, off of his chest, bouncing in place as she stands, then reaches a hand down to Adrien. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Nice to meet you!" Adrien looks at the hand in his face, and promptly decides that it's not a good day and ignores it.</p><p>"Right. Of course. The baker's daughter. Your parents own the most successful bakery chain in France, don't they? It would make sense that you're friends with someone like Chloé. Two spoiled princesses in a pod." Adrien doesn't know what's gotten into him, but he can't seem to make his mouth stop spewing nonsense, and he finds that he doesn't really want to. He's having a bad day. Let her share.</p><p>"I am not a spoiled princess."</p><p>"Sure. You keep telling yourself that, Princess."</p><hr/><p>Marinette's first day of public school goes both better and worse than she imagined it could, and she doesn't know what to do with that. Chloé warned her that public school wasn't all that impressive, and sure, maybe the kids aren't all as intelligent as Marinette is, but she's had private tutors her whole life, and she knew that maybe the standard of education might fall a little short. And maybe the teachers have stupid rules that Marinette doesn't understand. Why does she have to ask permission to go to the toilet? Isn't it enough that she has to go? Why hold her hostage in the classroom or make her take a bulky hall pass of all things? She needs permission to be in the hallways too? That's literally the silliest thing she's ever heard of. But the experience is a nice one, the chance to be with kids her own age who aren't related to her or obligated to like her because their parents are business partners. The kids are actually nice too. Well, all of them except for that Adrien Agreste. He was unnecessarily rude earlier and it never got better. He didn't outright insult her like he had when she collided into him and knocked him over, but he wasn't very nice either. And it didn't seem to extend to the rest of the class, only Marinette. Not even the other new girl, Alya Césaire seemed to garner as much disdain as she had. Marinette wanted to make it up to him.</p><p>At home, Marinette grinned when she saw the small jewelry box on her desk, surprised to find a first-day-of-school present. Her parents did things like this fairly often, finding excuses to buy her small gifts. Marinette figured it was to make up for leaving her alone while they ran their businesses. It was nice to receive a present, but it would be even better to actually see her parents.</p><p>That wasn't to say that presents weren't nice.</p><p>Marinette opened the box and promptly began to freak out. So the gift wasn't from her parents. She was now the keeper of a tiny fairy god creature thing. Who liked cookies.</p><p>Well, Marinette wasn't quite sure how to feel about any of this, but she did want to give Adrien a present to make up for hurting him this morning. Perhaps baking him some macarons will be a good idea? Not to mention the opportunity to get to know this "Tikki" better.</p><p>You know. When the giant stone creature was defeated.</p><hr/><p>Adrien finds a ring and a mischievous, flying black cat creature in the box he finds on his desk at home. It reminds him of something he would see in an anime, and his day gets a little brighter. The universe has chosen him to become a superhero? Maybe this day isn't as bad as he thought it might be.</p><p>However, the new Ladybug hero is not what Adrien had been expecting. She was all confidence and flirting and Adrien didn't have the slightest idea what to do with that, especially since she was flirting and winking <em>at him.</em> Girls didn't wink at him. Adrien wasn't so dumb that he thought he was unattractive, he just wasn't used to them being so… direct. He wondered if this was Ladybug's true personality, or was she just putting on a show? Was this a persona, like Peter Parker vs. Spiderman?</p><p>"Come on, Kitty-Cat, I can't do this without you!" She urged when Adrien spent too much time watching the fight instead of joining in. He thought he was ready. He was all for doing this thing when Plagg first appeared and told him he had super powers, because really, who wouldn't want to? It wasn't quite an anime, but Adrien wasn't a stranger to comic books or cartoons in spite of his father's best efforts, and it was all so cool when it was on paper… But the reality of it was frightening. The adrenaline rushing through his veins had Adrien shaking and he hated the feeling of his body being out of control.</p><p>"Hey, black cat!" Alya Césaire, the other new kid girl, who Nino already found himself smitten with, hollered up at him. "Don't just stand there, help your girl!" The attention Alya drew to herself had the stone villain throwing the soccer goal at her. Ladybug was quick, using her yo-yo to snatch it mid-air and yank it into a new direction. Adrien blinked, but it was like everything had started moving in slow motion for him then. Here he was, with super powers, the power of destruction, and a gorgeous superheroine begging him to help, and he was just standing here like an idiot. If Nino knew Adrien was being so stupid he would dissolve their bro marriage for the rest of the week.</p><p>Landing beside Ladybug Adrien bowed with a flamboyant flourish that was only slightly out of character for him. "Sorry about that, Milady," he told her. "I feel a little out of my depth here. But whatever you need, I'm your man."</p><p>"Be careful, I just might take you up on that offer," Ladybug winked. "We need to capture the Akuma. It should be… well, I don't really know."</p><p>"How about this," Adrien narrowed his eyes at the stone giant he was faced with. "Cataclysm!" He touched the goalpost they stood beside and watched as it decayed in a matter of seconds. "I have the power of destruction. So why don't we just destroy this stone and call it a day?"</p><p>"Chat Noir, wait!" Ladybug tried to call him back, but Adrien had already taken off. Hopefully it wasn't that important. He jumped, practically flying through the air and slapped the foot of the stone giant so hard it almost hurt.</p><p>It did nothing.</p><p>"You only get one chance, Chat Noir," Ladybug sounded finished with the whole day. "Get back here." With that, Adrien felt something hook around his waist and yank, drawing him backwards until he landed in a pile beside Ladybug.</p><p>"You're also on a timer now. You only have five minutes until your transformation times out."</p><p>"Well, you got any better ideas?"</p><p>"Actually… Lucky Charm!" Ladybug tossed her yoyo into the sky; a life-sized balloon landed in her hands. Her eyes searched the field around them and they seemed to light up the more she searched. Adrien smiled to himself, watching her. She was clever, and had a great attitude. She was quick, and had his back even when he didn't think to watch it. She was a good hero. Better than he was, anyway. He wasn't sure that he would be able to measure up to this woman.</p><p>"Got it!' Ladybug cheered. "Chat, you go distract him, I've got an idea."</p><p>"How am I supposed to do that?"</p><p>"I've got faith in you, Kitty." With that, she dashed off. Adrien huffed and lifted his baton into his hands, extending it into a long staff. This was going to be painful, he just knew it.</p><p>"Alright, tough guy. Let's rock!"</p><hr/><p>Marinette thought she had been doing so well as Ladybug! She and Chat Noir had defeated the villain and saved the day. The city of Paris was praising them as heroes. Her parents had even paid attention to the fight and were saying how proud they were of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and how they thought the heroes were cool! Sure, they didn't exactly know that their daughter was the heroine they were praising, but it still felt good.</p><p>"Tikki, it was so much fun! I can't wait for the next Akuma! I mean, it would be better if there wasn't another one because that would mean that someone else got super upset and turned into a villain, but I love being a hero!" Marinette spun around her room, a long length of fabric trailing behind her. She was going to design a ladybug-themed dress. She couldn't tell the world that she was a hero, but she could be her own number one fan, couldn't she?</p><p>Unfortunately, the news report that night saw Marinette's world crash. She failed. Sure, Marinette was more than a little clumsy, and she knew she could be awkward, especially when she was put in a situation that she's never experienced before. She couldn't seem able to control her tongue sometimes, and whatever she thought she said. Still, Marinette thought she was good as Ladybug, even great! Never in her life had she failed at something she's done. Never. Lost, sure, performed incorrectly, sure, but never, never ever <em>fail</em>.</p><p>"Tikki… I didn't do it right?"</p><p>"Didn't you capture the Akuma?"</p><p>"You did say capture, didn't you?" Marinette gasped. "I thought… I thought… yeah. Even I said that. Oh, God, I keep screwing up! First I can't do school right and now I can't get this superhero thing correct either? I can't even make any friends, and I expect to defeat stone creatures and whatever else? I'm no good at this, and I'm good at everything!"</p><p>"Marinette, calm down, it's not the end of the world."</p><p>"But it is Tikki! And I caused it. Because I couldn't follow a simple instruction. I failed. Do I really deserve to be Ladybug?" Marinette reached up to take the earrings out of her ears. She just needed time to think, time to calm down and figure out how to fix things. Maybe without the super powers. Maybe with them. But as long as she had these earrings in her ears, the weight of them was going to mess with her and she didn't need that. She didn't want that. She didn't really intend to quit.</p><p>But she guessed Tikki agreed, because when Marinette looked up, she was gone.</p><p>"Oh," she said quietly to herself. "I guess I really did screw up."</p><hr/><p>Adrien groaned, his back hitting the roof of a parked vehicle. He bounced once, landing on his stomach this time, on the ground. Where in the world was Ladybug? They had worked so well together the previous day and Adrien had been sort of looking forward to meeting his new friend again. The flirting was fun and she was just so clever! It was a bit of a turn on, if Adrien really admitted it to himself, but he wasn't dumb enough to attempt a relationship with his partner in crime fighting… That is, if she was still intending to fight crime.</p><p>A scream caught Adrien's attention. Across the street, Alya stood frozen as a car came hurling towards her. One of the stone monsters must have thrown it at her. Adrien idly wondered what in the world Alya was doing out here when he was pretty sure she had been in the school library when Stoneheart struck again, but the thought didn't receive more than half a second. Immediately Adrien hurled his baton towards his classmate. It extended, wedging into the wall in just enough time to keep the car from crushing Alya against the wall.</p><p>Adrien picked himself off the ground, stretched off the pain, and jogged over to Alya. "Get to safety. It isn't safe for civilians right now."</p><p>"Just a quick question," Alya asked. Her voice shook, but her face still held all of the confidence Adrien was used to seeing from her.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Where is Ladybug?"</p><p>"She's on her way. Now get someplace out of the way." With that, Adrien took off on his baton, jumping onto the Paris rooftops.</p><hr/><p>Marinette felt the ground shake. She curled up on herself even more tightly than before. Her parents were still in China, so Marinette was at home by herself with no one to check if she went to school. She was too responsible to do anything else. It was a good excuse, Marinette told herself. No one woke her up, she overslept; she did that sometimes. Unfortunately, no number of reasonable excuses could change the truth: Marinette was running away. Yesterday was a good day, but it was also a horrible day. Nothing had ever gone so wrong so rapidly before and Marinette hated it. It left a crawling sensation on her skin, a chasm in her stomach, a headache between her eyes as she fought her tears. She was not going to cry over this again. Tikki gave up on her, Paris gave up on her, and as much as it hurt, Marinette was going to give up on herself. She should have listened to her parents and just stayed in home school. She wouldn't have any of these problems now.</p><p>Getting down from her bed, Marinette accidentally stepped on her remote. The TV turned on and, not having turned from the news station since yesterday, Marinette saw her best friend, Chloé Bourgeois dangling from the arms of the stone monster from yesterday. At first, the reminder of her failure yesterday struck her heart so hard that Marinette almost stumbled. And then she realized, <em>Chloé was dangling from the Eiffel Tower.</em> And if there was one thing that Marinette knew about her best friend, it was that she was an annoying loud-mouth brat to anyone who didn't know her better… Okay, she was an annoying loud-mouth brat to the people who knew her well too, but at least Marinette knew how to handle Chloé. Most people never bothered to get that far. Long story short, if Chloé said exactly the wrong thing - and knowing Chloé, it was a miracle that hadn't happened yet - she would become a pancake.</p><p>"Okay, Tikki," Marinette growled. She began throwing on street clothes, rapidly changing and snatching the box with the Miraculous Earrings and shoving them in her ears. "I don't care if you agree with me or not, if you think I'm a failure or not. We're gonna save Chloé, then we're gonna save Paris, and then we're gonna talk about you just dismissing me like you did, when all I wanted was to make a new game plan!" Bright pink light lit up Marinette's room and there was the red kwami, grinning at Marinette as if it had been a test to pass all along.</p><p>"I like the sound of that, Marinette!"</p><hr/><p>Adrien stared at Ladybug as she caught every one of the black butterfly Akumas Stoneheart choked up and purified them in a glorious white light. He knew his mouth was hanging open just as wide as the police officer's beside him. There were probably anime hearts dancing in his eyes; he could almost see the flower wind swirling around Ladybug as she flipped one final time and landed at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. Even if he never admitted it out loud to any one ever, he certainly couldn't fight himself any longer. He was absolutely, completely in love with his partner.</p><p>"I want to be her when I grow up," one of the police officers sighed in awe. Adrien sniggered. He could try, but there could only be one person as gorgeously magnificent as Ladybug, and that was whoever she was in her ordinary life.</p><p>"Come on, Kitty-Cat," Ladybug called out to Adrien. "We've still got one more Akuma to purify."</p><hr/><p>Marinette took a deep breath before she walked into the classroom. Stoneheart had been defeated and purified. It turned out that Ivan had a crush on Mylene and hadn't known how to express it in a way that didn't scare the poor girl. Thankfully, Chat Noir knew how to fix that problem. All that was left was for Marinette to confront Adrien and the rest of Ms. Bustier's class. Clearly, being Chloé's best friend hadn't been earning her any favors, and Chloé had gone and behaved like, well, Chloé, so Marinette had to do some damage control. How hard could that be?</p><p>Only about half of the class was present and seated, including both Chloé and Adrien Agreste. Adrien made Marinette nervous. It was like he was watching her so closely that she was afraid to make a mistake. It was almost like living with the Paparazzi.</p><p>"Oh, Marinette!" called Chloé. "You're here, I thought for sure you left to see your parents last night. Here, Sabrina will move to the back so you can sit with me."</p><p>"No, Chloé, it's not fair to make other people move so that I can have a seat you like. I'm sure Sabrina likes sitting with you. I can sit with Alya. We'll be new together."</p><p>"Marinette, we decided -"</p><p>"No, Chloé. You decided. I thought the others were okay with it, but they weren't. The whole point in me coming to public school was to make new friends <em>beside</em> you."</p><p>"Are you saying you don't want to be friends with me anymore, Dupain-Cheng?" It took a very deep breath and a quick prayer to keep Marinette from rolling her eyes at her best friend. If she was using her last name, Chloé was annoyed and feeling dramatic more than anything, but it could very quickly become true anger. Marinette walked over and leaned across Chloé's desk.</p><p>"Of course you're still my best friend. We're still going to have our weekend sleepovers and we're going to launch our own fashion empire separate from your mother's and open a charity for abused children and save the ocean. But we can't do that just by ourselves, Chloé. And we can't bully the world into doing what we want, either." Marinette spoke quietly so that only she and Chloé, and probably Sabrina could hear. She didn't want to embarrass her friend in front of the class any more than she already had. And she was rewarded with the slump in Chloé's stiff shoulders, the pout in her lip, and the calculation in her eyes.</p><p>"I deserve a new cardigan for this," Chloé bargained. Marinette grinned. She had an urge to affectionately pull at Chloé's ponytail, but knew she was on thin enough ice as it was. Instead, she nodded and turned to the other side of the classroom where Alya Césaire sat alone behind Adrien Agreste and Nino Lahiffe.</p><p>Standing beside the unoccupied bench, she offered a tentative, "Is this seat taken?" Just because Marinette had tamed Chloé for the time being didn't mean Alya would accept her right away.</p><p>"What did I tell you, Pretty Boy?" Alya's eyes flicked down to the table in front of her. "All that's needed for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. Home girl's a good person."</p><p>The rest of the school day went well. There were no more Akumas. Chloé didn't throw anymore fits, and Adrien Agreste seemed to let go of whatever animosity he had against her. He still didn't actually talk to her, or even look at her, but that was better than the snide remarks he made so consistently the previous day. What Marinette really wanted was to figure out what she even did to earn his ire, but she knew from being friends with the biggest brat in Paris that it could be something as insignificant as her face. If that was the case, there was nothing Marinette could do about it.</p><p>"<em>Of course</em> it's raining!" Marinette whined after school. She stood inside the entryway, watching the rain pour down. The storm had come out of nowhere and Marinette was without either an umbrella or a driver to pick her up.</p><p>"What, is Princess afraid of a little bit of rain?" Adrien appeared at her side. Marinette found herself at the edge of her temper with him but instead of rudely going off decided to politely confront him.</p><p>"Look, mister, I don't know what I did to earn your anger, but I'm sorry, okay? I know I fell on you yesterday and that wasn't alright, and I would have been annoyed too, but today is different and your words hurt me. I just want to make friends. I've only had Chloé since I was a toddler. I thought public school would be a good way to change that." Marinette's strong tone faded into a nervous one and she began to regret opening her mouth. If this backfired on her she was going to be absolutely miserable and there would be no calming Chloé down. She would raze the entire school over someone bullying Marinette, as hypocritical as it may sound. "If you don't want to be friends, that's okay. Just please stop picking on me for it."</p><p>There was silence between the two of them for a long moment before Marinette felt a nudge at her shoulder. Adrien was smiling at her, a small, soft thing, but it was almost breathtaking.</p><p>"I wasn't... it was just a joke that time. I'm sorry." Then, he held out the umbrella in his hand. "I live just across the street, beside one of your family's bakeries," he told her. "Brings my father a lot of business, even if he won't admit it. I don't need this as much as you do." Marinette grinned.</p><p>"I'll bring it back to you tomorrow, I promise."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Princess. Just get home safely. And… I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. I had a bad day yesterday, and it was just easier to blame you for it. I'll see you tomorrow?" Adrien's smile grew broader, and the flash of the lightning just behind him gave him a halo for just a fraction of a second. It was enough.</p><p>"God, you're gorgeous," Marinette sighed.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Oh, um. Of course! You'll see me tomorrow, absolutely! Gotta run, thanks, bye!"</p><p>If there were two things Marinette knew without a doubt, they were that her face could rival an apple, and she had just fallen in love with Adrien.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>